Absoling
by Kaine Phoenix
Summary: OC Dino Faris lives in Viridian City with his Absol, and brother Ebo. But Dino wants girls, and so does his Absol. So with the help of Ebo, they go on a quest to get what they want. Filled with humor, fun, friendship, and angst. A great story!
1. Chapter 1: Absoling Around

**Chapter One: Absoling Around**

Dino Faris is a normal teenager: he goes to school, parties hard, sleeps harder, and has angst like any other person his age. But sixteen-year-old brown haired Dino has something else, an Absol. This white dog like creature that cynical and slim Dino is appreciative of, yet can't help be amazed by it.

On this particular dewy morning, Dino Faris is in his house, his kitchen to be precise. And while Dino lives in Kanto, he has never seen himself as your typical boy from Viridian City. True, he still lives at home, but his parents are off roaming. Johto perhaps, or it could be Orange Archipelago nowadays. Who knows; they don't have Facebook. And if they did, they wouldn't update their status enough to clue in young Dino about their location, even if they could do it through their PokéNav. Besides, they're off being youthful, while their two sons live at home. And of course Dino and his brother Ebo are being good kids. No parties at all...

Well, that may not be true. But that's beside the point. For Dino and Ebo's partying antics aren't necessary. For at the moment, Dino is leaning against a bench in his kitchen, looking at his male Absol, who is sitting on an opposing bench top.

"You realise you're head isn't symmetrical." Dino remarks to his Absol. "Do you have any idea how weird that is? Like, name one creature that isn't generally symmetrical."

His Absol stares at him, cutely, but somewhat confused: "Absol..?"

"Yeah sure, Kingler, but apart from them, what else is there?" Dino responds to his Absol.

But his Absol is still confused. For his Absol was as confused as a Pokémon who just got told something by his trainer that he didn't understand. In fact, it was exactly like that.

"Absol… Absol, Absol?" Absol responds.

Dino laughs at his Absol's reaction: "Yeah, I get it: Absol, Absol, Absol. You need some new material."

But this wasn't what was on Dino's mind. He had much larger issues. You see, for the last couple of weeks, Dino had really started wanting the ladies. While many teenagers like him might be well into their journey as a Pokémon trainer, or even on their way to be a Pokémon researcher. Dino wanted none of this. Dino never really wanted anything heavily involved with Pokémon, as Dino merely saw Pokémon as creatures that inhabit this world, and wasn't anything he really wanted to get in to. So Dino just lived with his Absol, not quite understanding why so many people went off to become Pokémon trainers, hoping to eventually become Pokémon masters. But if Dino knew that ladies swoon to Pokémon trainers, and especially Pokémon masters, he might just have a change of heart. But he didn't. So that was that.

What Dino did know however concerned Absol, and more specifically, it's apparent rarity. You see, moments after his discussion with Absol in the kitchen, Dino went outside to retrieve the mail a mail-Pidgey had just dropped on the driveway. He decided now was the best time to inquire about Absol.

"You know… You're the only Absol I've ever seen." Dino remarks to his Absol - who is walking alongside him. "I mean, I haven't even seen Absols on television. There's none on 'Everybody Loves Riolu', not even a mention on 'Two and a Half Grovyle'."

But of course, Absol responded the way he always did, with a couple of 'Absols'. True, with varying emotion and tone in each 'Absol', but all the same to Dino. Perhaps if Dino spent more time with his Absol - who was an amazing gift from his Grandmother - he would fully understand his Absol. But this proud Absol seemed fine and hey, at least it gave Dino someone to talk to. It also makes the story considerably more interesting. So win-win.

However, as Dino reached down and picked up the mail, he noticed something, or to be more exact, someone. And this someone looked good. Looking up, Dino noticed that this was in fact a girl, an attractive girl about the same age as he. But even more surprising than her beauty, was the fact that walking so elegantly beside her, was an Absol. An Absol with a glistening coat, sparkling eyes, and a cute, pink ribbon tied around its sickle-shaped growth on its head.

Ugggh.... sickle-shaped growth? Lets call that something else. Lets call that a taft.

So on this Absol's taft, was a pretty pink ribbon. All of this not only amazed Dino, but his Absol was suddenly very attentive too. After all, how many Absol's are in Kanto? Let alone Viridian City.

"Absol… Dude…" Dino muses to his Absol in amazement. "That's like us. In girl version…. Do we really look that cool when we walk together?"

"Absol….!" Absol murmurs in response, still amazed by this walking beauty.

"She is totally mine…" Dino proclaims.

"Absol!"

"Fine, Fine…." Dino reluctantly responds. "I'll paper-scissors-rock you for her. Wait… what? You're the Pokémon! I get first shot. Sorry buddy… but that's how it is"

"Absol…"

A now upset Absol groans at Dino, making innocent noises in its throat. Dino stares at his Absol, and for the first time in years, he feels for it. For Dino has just realised that even with his recent lust for ladies, his Absol hasn't even seen another Absol in years. Staring down at his Absol, Dino feels for it, as slight tears come to his eyes.

But then again, Dino still wants a lady. So he may as well get something from his Absol's yearning.

After some quick scheming, Dino devises a plan. Whispering into the ear of his Absol, he tells him his plan. And Absol sure is happy. So with a ruffle of his Absol hair, and a stroke of its taft, Dino sends it on his way. It runs straight towards the girl, and more importantly: her Absol.

But what for? And what is Dino's plan? Will he ever get a girl? You'll just have to wait and see...

To be continued.....


	2. Chapter 2: Viridian Man

**Chapter Two: Viridian Man**

Dino was upset. He sat against a tree in Viridian Forest, completely and utterly sullen while a tear slowly succumbed to gravity and ran down his face. The events that had transpired just moments before, had crushed poor Dino. After talking to the girl, Dino ran away, somewhat childish, and dramatic, but he did it none the less. He ran straight into the depths of Viridian Forest. Which... in all honesty, is also dramatic, but we can't really question him right now; he's grieving. Doing so would just be mean, and besides, I hardly know the guy. Let his brother question his actions if anyone, or his parents. But they are still gallivanting somewhere, so let's just stick with the brother.

But Ebo was nowhere to be found, and Dino's Absol didn't know where he was. Hence, Dino sat in peace. It's quite sad really, not very amusing. Even holding up an amusing picture of a Mew and remarking: "How a-mew-sing." probably wouldn't' even get a laugh from Dino at this point. But that might in part be the joke, and not Dino. Needless to say, Dino was upset, and angst-ing like a normal teen.

Dino had what seemed like a great plan: pretend that his Absol had run off after the female Absol, chase after it, and meet with the owner of the other Absol. Who just happens to be someone that Dino is attracted to. Flirting would ensue, and they could take it from there.

But none of this happened. Well, Dino chased after his Absol, which in fairness, made his Absol look desperate to the other Absol. But then again, he probably was. After all, his Absol really only liked other Absols, which is a major problem when you're an Absol living in Kanto. It's hard enough when in Hoenn or Sinnoh. Plus there's the fact that every other Pokémon thinks your some dark and evil earthquake causing Pokémon.

If you didn't think that already, then please don't start, we don't want to perpetuate the stereotype. In Hoenn or Sinnoh, just seeing an Absol makes people quiver in fear. But not all Absols appear just in relation to natural disasters, and at least in Kanto, no body knows that any do. So lets play this down. But back to Dino.

Dino was up against a tree, but while he knew something was wrong in his world, he felt something was wrong in the depths of the forest. The bushes rustled, causing Dino to look up innocently. As he peered up, somewhat scared, something stumbled out. Something large, and fleshy. Also: human-like. It was Ebo.

Ebo was an interesting brother: strong, bold, and mildly humorous. He also saw himself as somewhat of a protector of Dino. Which as far as brothers go, having an older brother that looks out for you is rather nice. But that doesn't mean he can't try and find jokes where he can. Ebo was also rather attractive. He was small and ever so stalky, but had a cute, yet manly nose and a head full of sun bleached white-ish hair. A fair amount of muscles too.

"Dino?" Ebo said in confusion.

"Ebo......?" Dino responded. "Why are you in the forest...? You know this is my place to run off too! Stop copying me....."

Taken aback, ever so slightly, Ebo felt he had to explain why he was in Viridian Forest. But he didn't. After living with Dino for so many years, and looking after him while their parents explored the Pokémon world, he could tell when something was troubling Dino. The tear trickling down Dino's face also tipped him off. But it was probably mostly the living together thing. But this caused Ebo to casually try and help Dino, rather than explain himself.

"Dude... You look... Sad." He said. "Like... really sad."

Dino tried to answer his brother, but he couldn't. It wasn't because his brother didn't ask a question. It was something deeper. It was because he knew his brother was right. Even in spite of all their adventure and fun together, for the first time in years, Dino was actually sad. And Ebo had just caught him in the middle of it. While this isn't an embarrassing thing to be caught in the middle of, and in contrast, there are some considerably more embarrassing things to be caught in the middle of, it was still somewhat odd. After all, who runs away to a forest when they're sad?

But Dino did respond, with the truth. "It's just.... Girl problems."

Ebo laughed briefly and mused: "I didn't know you knew any girls".

"Yeah, well... I saw one." Dino responded "She even has an Absol. If we got together... That would have been like, a storybook romance."

While Dino's head was spinning with this great idea, something bad filled his head. Something rather unfortunate. It was that he knew that his brother was right. He knew that he didn't really know any girls. Even worse, he hadn't had much experience in the field. And Ebo knew this too. And while Ebo was fine with it, Dino wasn't very proud of it.

So Ebo walked over to Dino, and sat next to him. And while what Ebo said would have been more embarrassing coming from his father, he felt like he needed to know.

"Let me teach you about girls Dino" Ebo told Dino. "Let me teach you about the birds and the Combees"

And thus began Dino's first lesson in women from his brother. Dino was pleased by their exchange, not only did he get to learn, he got to bond with his brother. Even better, there was no awkward moments, and no nervous laughter.

There was some bad jokes however, and some horrible analogies. While his similes were like a bad metaphor, and his metaphors where like a glistening rose filled with bad analogies. The point is that as talented as Ebo was in being a brother, he was not talented in teaching about this particular field. Dino is unaware of this however, meaning that in the future, Ebo's advice might just push Dino into some rather unfortunate, and rather embarrassing, situations.

While this is unfortunate for Dino, it might just be funny for us. So it all levels out. But then again, they may not get to do what they want to, because there seems to be something shiny in the bush over there, huh.... I wonder what that could be.

To be continued.....


	3. Chapter 3: Agangst All Odds

Chapter Three: Ag-angst All Odds

Dino was yearning. Which in all honesty, yearning while sitting in the first class of the school day is rather sad. Even worse, is the fact that he is sitting alone at his table, and this table can seat two; it's not like one of those one seater tables I've heard so much about.

But yesterday, Dino ran into this amazing girl, who - like him - had an Absol. But she rejected him, resulting in a somber Dino running off to Viridian Forest. His brother did help him get better, but it's still considerably depressing when the highlight of ones day is finding a coin on the ground. Yes... that was the shiny something that was mused at near the end of the last chapter. How disappointing. For a moment I was hoping for something great, something cool, something... legendary.

But no. This is real life, in which a seemingly normal youngling living in the Pokémon world rarely sees a legendary Pokémon. Unlike some young Pokémon trainers one might know. Sorry we can't all be so adventurous and climatic.....

But while Dino was crushed by the girl, he feels like he still has a chance: "If only I could talk to her again..." he thought to himself. "She just needs to get to know me."

And thus enters something great, something cool, something...

No. Not legendary. Well, not by Pokémon standards, but by Dino's standards, the event was rather legendary. For the girl with the Absol that had crushed Dino just one day earlier – let's call her Absol Girl from now on – had just entered the classroom.

This is when it struck Dino: he hasn't seen Absol Girl before because she must be new to Viridian City. So thus he sat upright and stopped yearning as Absol Girl spoke with the teacher, Mr Asp, who turned round and spoke to the class.

"Students..." He announced. "This is Sophie, she just moved here from Hoenn."

It was only now that Dino noticed something. He noticed that he's alone at his table. Alone. He quickly looked around the classroom, there were three other tables with only one person at them. Which judging that the classroom's furnished with tables that can seat two people, meant all the others spots were filled.

So Sophie could sit at his table, or three others. But sitting at one of the tables is Dean. Dean is a considerably overweight, and is currently consuming a chocolate bar which is smeared all over his face. He is also rather slimly, and smelt quite bad. So his table doesn't really count.

This meant that Absol Girl, Sophie, had three tables to choose from, so Dino became rather enthused. For once his lack of social development pays off. Hey... if he's going to be socially inept, he may as well reap the rewards that it brings.

Mr Asp continued however: "Sophie, take a seat next to Tybalt."

"Yes! I win." Dino thought to himself. "Who's socially inept now punk?"

But then something came over Dino. It wasn't the flu, nor was it Dean's smell that had just drifted across the room due to Sophie's door opening which allowed for more breezes and better ventilation. At least the better ventilation part will allow the smell to linger for a shorter period of time. But what came over Dino, was the mere fact that his name, isn't Tybalt.

Sadly, this isn't the first time that Dino has gotten his name confused with Tybalt. He had great difficulty reading _Romeo and Juliet_, especially in all of Juliet's cousin, Tybalt, scenes in the play. He kept thinking people would get angry at him for wanting to kill Romeo. But at least it's good to know that Shakespeare exists in the Pokémon world.

But that's beside the point. The point is that Sophie once again hurt Dino. Twice in two days? What a pathetic shrew.

If you ask me, Dino deserves better. Unluckily however, Dino didn't ask, and thus Dino continued wanting Sophie. He was also annoyed, for Sophie should have been told to sit next to him. That would have been poetically coincidental. But also rather lame. Pity too. Because one can just invision how great it would have been for Dino if she sat next to him. After all, Dino just wants to talk to her so she can get to know him better.

Oh well, there's always tomorrow, or the next day. Hey.. she's going to Viridian High now, I'm sure there will be plenty of other days. Besides, who needs school anyway. Especially in the Pokémon world. Why not just go outside and frolic with the Metapods?

Oh wait. Metapods have no limbs... Never mind then. But I'm sure Dino will realise this sometime soon. That is, realise that he should stop school and explore the world of Pokémon, not that Metapods have no limbs, he already knows that.

But when this happens, his adventure will really start to begin. Now that will be interesting.

To be continued.....


End file.
